User blog:Otomos/Dragon Slayer Ornstein vs. Smaug
Can you hear it? The sound of two protectors fighting one another? The cackling laughter of powerful electricity, and the rage-filled roar of a mighty flame! They scream to us of their masters! Ornstein, Dragon Slayer, and Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn! Smaug, Conqueror of the Lonely Mountain, and Keeper of the dwarven treasure horde that lies within it! Who will prevail in this battle to the death!? WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Dragon Slayer Ornstein Behold the Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn. Ornstein fought alongside the Lord of Sunlight during the war against the Everlasting Dragons in the Age of Ancients. With spear in hand, Ornstein fought bravely, piercing the dragons' hides, and shocking them with the power of lightning. When the Dragons were defeated, and the Age of Fire had begun, Gwyn rewarded Ornstein for his bravery, loyalty, and skill in battle by making him the captain of his four most trusted knights, and gifting him with a powerful soul and a unique ring. He would continue to serve Lord Gwyn faithfully, and hunt down dragons and their kin to fight. He collected their heads for trophies. Ornstein would eventually honor Lord Gwyn's final request to him, and guard the Cathedral of Anor Londo alongside Executioner Smough. Ornstein-Quick-Lightning.gif|Dragonslayer Spear lightning bolt. Ornstein-Charge.gif|Ornstein's dash Ornstein-Lightning-Charge.gif|Ornstein imbuing his spear with lightning Smaug Gaze in awe and fear of the powerful Smaug, a Great Fire Drake of Middle Earth. Although he is one of the last of his kind, he still holds great strength, power, and intelligence. Enough to lay siege to the Lonely Mountain, slaughter many of the dwarves that lived within it, and claim both it and its treasures for himself. The treasures Smaug rested upon after taking the mountain embedded themselves into his belly, the soft weakspot that led to the death of many of his kind, and became his armor. This would allow him to become almost invincible whenever he chose to terrorize those who lived near the Lonely Mountain. However, this armor does not cover every part of his weakspot, as there is a bare patch on his left breast, something that ultimately lead to his demise. Smaug Sight.jpg|Smaug's Dragon Spell Smaug Fire Breath.jpg|Smaug's Deadly Flame Breath Smaug.jpg|Smaug guarding his treasure horde. Smaug-trailer-1212012-210448.jpg|Smaug smashing through a tower. Voting In order to vote for either warrior, please leave a comment that clearly indicates which warrior you think would win in this battle, as well as your reasoning for your choice. Please be detailed in your reasoning, as I will most likely not understand the logic behind your choice otherwise, and most likely will not count it. The last day to vote will be Friday February 20, 2015. VOTING IS OVER!!!! The Battle Within the Lonely Mountain, the powerful and terrifying Smaug rests upon his horde of treasures. He lied under a blanket of gold and jewels, bathing in the spoils he took after slaughtering the Dwarves that previously inhabited his current domain. He lied there, unchallenged and undisturbed. That is, until he heard the clanking of armored footsteps. Smaug raised his head, shifting the treasures until they fell from atop his body. His full, fearsome appearance was revealed as he turned his head to face the fool who dared intrude his home. Smaug saw something curious-looking, something he had never seen before. A knight wearing golden armor, his helm resembling that of a lion's visage. A red plume swayed in the back of his helm, as he stepped down from the stair. A tall cross-spear could be seen within the knight's grasp. Smaug watched as the knight step foot onto the almost immeasurably large pile of treasure that made up the battlefield-to-be. The golden knight, Ornstein, stopped and looked to view the dragon's entire body. In his eyes, it was nothing new to him. Just another dragon for him to add to his trophy room back in Anor Londo's Cathedral. That's not to say that he would be cocky in the event to come. He knew full well how dangerous a dragon can be. He would face this beast with the best of his abilities. Smaug roared, his fury shaking the ground on which both of them stood. Ornstein took it as a sign that the dragon would attack. He was correct, for Smaug inhaled deeply, and let out from his own mouth, powerful flames with heat intense enough to melt a wide variety of metal. Ornstein evaded the flames, dashing away from them as if he was gliding across the floor. the Dragon Slayer's speed surprised Smaug, he had not seen any human or elf that could move like that. The golden knight evaded the flames until the dragon stopped, and then proceeded to close the distance between his spear and the fire drake's hide. Smaug had little time to react to Ornstein's charge, but react he did, blocking the spear's blade with one of his front legs. He had managed to prevent any sort of attack on his belly, but he did not expect the knight's spear to penetrate. The wound stung, but now the knight was stuck, and he could kill the man with ease...or so he thought. Ornstein gripped the lodged spear tightly, and began to charge it with electricity. The power of lightning flowed throughout the weapon, and began to shock the dragon from within the wound it had created. Smaug roared in pain, as the electricity began to hurt him. The Dragon flailed, until the cross spear was unlodged, and both it and the Dragon Slayer was sent flying to another staircase. Smaug took a moment to recover from the attack, which also gave Ornstein enough time to recover from being thrown by the dragon. Smaug became furious, and stretched out his wings. He took flight, destroying anything that got in his way. Ornstein saw that the Dragon was attempting to gain the advantage by staying in the air, away from the reach of his Spear. He gave chase, running as quickly as he could around the ruins that once housed Dwarves. He was forced to take a more defenisve approach, always dashing away and evading Smaug's claws and fire as the dragon flew by. Both the dragon and the knight quickly grew tired of the situation that the other persisted to maintain. The two managed to face each other once more. For a moment, the two seemed to simply stay where they were. Smaug in the air, Ornstein on the ruins of the Dwarven city within the ruins. In reality, both were waiting in anticipation tfor the other to act. Smaug, in a bit of impatience, used his claws to surround Ornstein, cutting off whatever escape the knight would have had. The Great Fire Drake inhaled, a sort of grin appearing on his face the moment before. As the dragon opened its mouth, Ornstein found his chance. He thrust his spear toward the Dragon's gullet. From it, a bolt of electricity shot out. It hit its mark and shocked Smaug enough to cause him to fall from where he once flew, his flame spewing from his mouth as he descended back onto the treasures. Ornstein made it back to the original battlefield, and beheld the sight of the mighty Smaug's unmoving body. Smoke exitted from the dragon's mouth. It seemed that the dragon was finally dead. Ornstein was unsure. He had faced many dragons and drakes, and he knew that they were intelligent and crafty. Ornstein would not take any chances, he charged his spear with the power of lightining once more, and dashed towards Smaug's body, intending to stab into the dragon's belly. He was met with the swinging of the dragon's tail. Ornstein was bashed away. and soon trapped between the Fire Drake's claws. With what seemed like a chuckle, Smaug's eyes met with with the Dragon Slayer's... Within the Lonely Mountain, lies an immeasurable amount of wealth. Among the treasures held within, there is a set of golden armor, fashioned to resemble a lion, and a very unique spear beside it. '''WINNER: '''Smaug Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts